georgeofthejunglefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Love Robin
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Shep ; s mum page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 07:18, November 2, 2013 (UTC) You have my thanks. Thank you, for taking out vandalism for that, now i'm adding characters from the movie version, 1967 Version, and 2007 Version. MegaMr46 14:53, November 5, 2013 (UTC) :No prob. I hate vandals. So I keep an eye when I find it. --Love Robin (talk) 22:54, November 5, 2013 (UTC) It's Been a while. Hey Robin, it's me. I have returned to send you a talk page. I've replaced the TBA announcement that George would be aired at December. May be possible. MegaMr46 05:44, November 8, 2014 (UTC) :That would be great!! Looking forward to it. --Love Robin (talk) 06:13, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Here's Season Two Update These two articles Of Botflies And Men and The Ursula Solution are not a spam, the show is going to be for Teens, because now the show has swearing. And Also Ursula's and Magnolia's names have been changed, Here's the episode http://www.rtve.es/infantil/serie/jorge-jungla-ingles/video/of-botflies-and-men/3245922/ :Wow. Way to completely toss continuity into the trashbin, especially with the Magnolia/Ursula name swap. Need to figure out a better way to address them now with less "formerlys". Hmm. A disambig may be the way to go. Let me reflect on it. --Love Robin (talk) 04:21, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Idea Okay, I'm thinking that the character pages for both should be renamed to a Season1/Season2 format. Magnolia/Ursula and Ursula/Magnolia. Each page will have a Season One and Season Two as top level Section Headings. Then new pages "Magnolia" and "Ursula" redirect to the same Disambiguation page "Magnolia and Ursula" which explain and then link to the specific season!character the visitor is looking for, links going directly to the appropriate Header on the proper page. Seems to me that these characters were mixed up for S1, and S2 is a correction for it. Back in the Classic George, Ursula was the Jane-Archetype of City Girl Goes Jungle Girl. The New Maggie and Ursula are a splitting of the character's archetype into two, with S1-Magnolia's design closest to Classic-Ursula's. So S2 puts this to right. IMO. Anyway, if you approve this, I can set it up. --Love Robin (talk) 20:20, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Re:Idea Sure you can do that on the page. Don't forget to add Season 1/Season 2 Categories, I was disgusted with the Name Change then again it's going to be like the origin of the 1967, and Magnolia (who was called Ursula on Season 1) was not on the original cartoon. And Ursula (then Magnolia) is going to be farel but I happen to add shippings of these two with George. I've also added FanFics to the categories while you were medicaly gone. The Main Reason The Reason they've changed the girls' names is to make it more similar to the 1967 version. MegaMr46 15:42, March 18, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, that's what I thought a couple sections above this. --Love Robin (talk) 17:22, March 18, 2016 (UTC)